Leth Loret
Amalgama's Language: ''Leth Loret; '' Lit. : Emotion Poem ''Fluent translation: Emotion's-Verse Amalgama's language, as with a lot of the things Amalgamites do, is a strange thing to those not of The Collective. Many members simply communicate key pieces of information entirely through the Collective bond. The language itself takes advantage of this by using the collective bond to accent fine shades of meaning on top of words. The language itself was originally the one spoken by old humans from that fallen empire so long ago. The words lost their specificity and form over time, however and are now a blending of the Collective bond and verbal speech. Nowadays, The Collective communicates with short phrases, accented with a feeling or impression through the Collective. In the first kind of construction, the base syllable or phrase indicates a concept, or set of such, each of which is modified by a mental accent indicating degree. Some examples: '''Dahn': Distance' '' '''Leth: Emotion(personal) Teth: Emotion(Interpersonal) Tel: ''Time'' Syl: Honesty Rek: Speed The mental accents that are paired with these words indicate the degree or intensity of the idea being expressed. Very fine shades of meaning are possible through the Collective, but the most basic- and therefore easy to learn- are more general and include the generic named modifiers: Negation: Non The smallest possible degree: Ning Tiny: Min Small: Pek Moderate: Eg Above average: Aig Large: Go Immense: Sal Absolute:- The Second Construction: 'Hues' as words: The second kind of language construct also invokes mental impression, but uses these accents to indicate a kind or variation of something. Each of these variations is often thought of as a color or shade of meaning. The most archetypal example is, of course, Ven: color. ''As you can probably imagine, each 'shade of meaning' represents a color. As before, while an incredibly fine-tuned shade of meaning is possible through the Collective, the basic shades are named for use aloud when needed. Below are the basic 'shade' accents translated into color. '''Roh': red Nar: orange Ama: yellow Ver: green Laz: blue Mor: indigo Vio: violet Nek: black Ban: white Gri: grey The shades are usually thought of in terms of color by the Amalgamites, even when applied to physical objects and emotions. Some report seeing' ''color when they use or perceive the appropriate 'hue' of a word. Which color represents what is a matter of memorization more than any actual system. Each 'color' of a word should, for practical purposes, be treated as a word unto itself. For example: '''Leth: ''Emotion(Personal)'' Roh: anger Nar: excitement/passion Ama: worry/anxiety Ver: peace/contentment Laz: happiness Mor: sadness/regret Vio: amusement Nek: fear Ban: hope Gri: conflicted/confused Or',' using an object: Ootha: ''Tree'' Roh: Aspen Nar: Oak Ama: Spruce Ver: Pine Laz: Willow Mor: Birch Vio: Palm Nek: Redwood Ban: Yew Gri: Holly Now, a look at that list of tree types will tell you that it isn't a full list of all tree types. Neither is the list of emotions entirely complete. Additional shades are added in a case like this, to represent the extra objects. Leth Loret has names for many colors, but the ones listed are simply the most commonly used ones which I give to provide an example of how the language works. It is also possible to combine these accents- and you should if you want to be fluent. Time, Tense and Pronouns: Tel: Time(When conjugated using this type of accent, time means tense) Roh: present Nar: future Ama: past Ver: progressive tense* Laz: imperfect Mor: perfect tense* Vio: conditional* Nek: subjunctive *combine with other tenses to create past perfect, present progressive, future conditional etc. Pronouns: Yi: '''I/Me '''Ti: You Si: It/He/She Ni: We/us Pi: '''You all '''Shi: They/Them/Those Sentence Structure: In Leth Loret, words combine in a way somewhat different from common. The language is partially agglutinative, meaning that syllables get tacked together in order to create meaning. The language flows with basic concepts, like time(tel) and emotion(leth) said aloud, alongside a pronoun (see below), with the accents and modifiers flowing mentally. Strung together like this: Tense; pronoun(s)+idea/object/verb: Additional pronouns and objects/verbs. You state the tense again if it changes. An example: Tel YiLeth, those syllables combine with the mental accents to make a full sentence: I am extremely happy. Or, if the accents are changed: I was upset. I will be content. I might be excited. I used to be nervous. Of course, without the Collective bond, even someone fluent with the language would hear only: Time; I emotion. So why bother to mention the names of the accents? Courteous members of the Collective might speak these names aloud so that a Leth Loret speaker could follow along without the bond, as well as communicate without it. Here's the same sentence with the accents woven in verbally: Telroh yilethsal. This covers basic language structure, though more complex sentence structures and constructions are possible. Written Language: The written alphabet for Leth Loret is a little different from the Common system of letters. In addition to having their own symbols, the Amalgamites use them to represent slightly different sounds. Their vowels are more consistent, too. Here's the general alphabet. When writing in Leth Loret, you also need to include the accents since, even if you ARE a member of The Collective, the mental connection is not evident through text. The two different systems of accenting have different methods. For the accent representing degree, you use the set of marks below and draw them across the word being modified. See my example with Dahn(''distance). '' Note that 'Absolute' has no name or symbol. The word without any modification is considered the 'absolute' and whether the concept or the highest of extremes is up to context entirely. The second system of accents indicating which version of an idea, object or verb you are dealing with is a little different. You draw the symbol shown AFTER the word. Here are the 'hue' symbols, as well as all of the names for them that I've been able to figure out. I'm working on a dictionary of Leth Loret words which will hopefully be available soon. for now: Jenna Laervic, LinguistCategory:Written Language Category:Languages